GLIMPSE
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Coba tebak siapa aku yang sesungguhnya? Banyak pembisnis yang mati dibunuh akhir akhir ini, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kisah, dan ini bukanlah kisah yang manis./Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku adalah anak yang gagal dibuat gila oleh Lee Donghae karena Lee Hyukjae yang kembali bersuara./a HaeHyuk fanfic/BL/One Shot/DLDR/RnR


Aku masih menatapnya dengan mata gelapku yang selalu membuatnya bergidik-itu katanya.

"Kau mau makan?" Tanyanya.  
Aku hanya mengangguk.  
"Tunggu ya sayang,"

::

**GLIMPSE. **

::

Dia menggenggam tanganku lagi, sekarang semakin kuat. Aku tahu jika saat ini dia sangat nervous, tadi baru saja Sungmin hyung membahas hal itu lagi, dia kembali membicarakan kejadian di blok G, 6 blok dari rumah kami, ada pembunuhan lagi.. dan yang dibunuh adalah orang terkenal lagi. Orang yang perusahaannya mulai dilirik publik.  
Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menghadapi tatapan khawatirnya, lalu mengelus pipinya sebentar.  
"Sayang, sudah jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi, kau menakuti kucing kecil kita," kata Kyuhun mengingatkan.  
"Ohh maafkan aku Hyuk, kau tak apa apa?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir, dia hanya dihadiahi gelengan oleh sang namja berambut hitam legam.  
Namja bunny itu mengelus sayang pipi namja manis di sampingnya, dia tersenyum manis sekali..  
"Uhh kau ini membuatku gemas Hyuk,"  
Membuatku dan dua orang lainnya tertawa mendengarnya.  
Pesanan kami datang dan aku sibuk menyuapi Eunhyuk-namja manisku yang sekarang memang dalam mode merajuk, setelah kubohongi bahwa aku akan pulang jam 5 sore hari ini dia terus manyun tanpa berhenti, aku memang ada job tambahan tadi, hari ini restoran sedang penuh jadi aku dan pelayan yang lain harus bekerja ekstra.  
"Pelan pelan minumnya," kataku padanya, strawberry smoothy nya hampir meluncur dari sudut bibirnya tadi.  
"Kau masih marah? Padahal aku bekerja untuk kita, aku lelah sekali hari ini, harusnya aku mendapat pelukan kan, tapi kau malah marah," sindirku.  
Dia berhenti menyedot minumannya, lalu menatapku dalam, aku pura pura menghiraukannya, membuatnya menarik ujung lengan baju milikku, tak ada respon, kali ini aku pura pura marah, dia semakin erat menggenggam bajuku, lalu menggerung, dan foila, sebuah pelukan kuterima, ia menggesekkan wajahnya ke leherku, sebuah isakan kecil terdengar.  
"Hae," kudengar Kyuhyun menginterupsi, tapi aku masih mengunyah makanan yang tadi kupesan.  
Tangisnya semakin kacau saat aku masih berpura pura menghiraukannya, dia mengguncang badanku membuatku hampir terjatuh dari kursi.  
"Katakan kau sayang padaku," kutatap matanya dalam.  
Dan dia mencium bibirku singkat.  
"Ya Tuhan," Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi.  
"Maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya menggodamu tadi," dan dia memelukku lagi.

::  
Namaku adalah Lee Donghae, dan laki laki yang sekarang sibuk makan snack ikan di sampingku, yang menggenggam erat tanganku ini adalah Lee Hyukjae, Eunhyuk begitu aku memanggilnya. Kami adalah sepasang kekasih, jika aku boleh menyebut hal ini begitu, tapi bagiku dia lebih dari sekedar kekasihku. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku, dia adalah hartaku, hatiku, nyawaku.  
Kami berdua tinggal di flat mini di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul. Tinggal berdua dengnnya bukanlah hal yang sulit, oke jika kalian mengasumsikan ini sulit dari segi komunikasi kami, tapi percayalah suaranya adalah bagaikan nyanyian dewi surga. Kalian hanya belum pernah mendengarnya saja.  
Aku dan dia bukanlah orang yang bertemu kemarin sore, bagiku dia adalah orang yang mengerti aku, luar dan dalam.. sementara baginya mungkin aku hanyalah seorang pembangkang. Aku terkadang lelah dengan mereka yang menyebutnya sesuka hati mereka. Dia bukanlah orang yang merepotkanku, sungguh. Aku malah akan repot jika harus kehilangan dia. Dia itu.. sangat berharga bagiku. Sungguh.  
Seperti malam malam sebelumnya aku akan menciumnya sebelum tidur, tapi malam ini aku malah membuatnya marah kkk~ tadi siang saat kutitipkan dia di rumah Sungmin hyung, ternyata hyung manisku itu memberinya coklat dan gula gula, mulutnya terasa manis sekali tadi, jadi aku agak keterlalulan saat menciumnya, lihat dia manyun lagi, kk~ manis sekali dia. Aku dan dia malah tidak jadi tidur, kami menghabiskan waktu kami sambil menonton tv, besok aku libur kerja jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjaga sepanjang malam, takut takut dia bangun dan menangis lagi. Aku meliriknya. Dia masih manyun kkk~ apa dia akan seperti itu sepanjang malam? Kudekatkan tubuhku dengannya, aku tahu dia melirik sebentar. Lalu kucolek bahunya.  
"Hey, kau masih marah?" Aku bertanya sambil tertawa.  
Dia menatapku dengan kesal.  
"Iya maaf, maaf, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat suka saat kau makan gula gula pas siang hari, biarpun kau sudah sikat gigi, tapi mulutmu masih sangat manis chagi," godaku, dia makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Mau tidur atau mau kucium lagi?"Dia menggerung kesal.  
Kulihat mata sipit bulatnya tiba tiba menatapku khawatir, aku tahu apayang ada dipikirannya. Sepertinya dia melihatku 'menandai' dengan tinta merah kemarin, jadi dia khawatir sekali malam ini.  
"Dengar sayang, aku tak kan apa apa, kau tahu jika aku kan pergi malam ini kan?"  
"Heung~"  
"Aku tidak akan apa apa.. semuanya akan baik baik saja,"  
Dia memelukku erat sekali. Aku hanya tertawa karenanya.  
Aku masih ingat saat dia hampir mati kelaparan, dan itu gara gara aku, saat itu aku pulang dengan keadaan penuh darah, sebenarnya bukan mauku juga, aku hanya melindungi seorang wanita disana. Aku tahu jika ia bekerja sebagai orang yang memang dibayar dengan uang, tapi memukulinya di tempat umum benar benar tak pantas, jadi aku membantunya, dan aku jadi pulang dengan tubuh babak belur. Saat itu Eunhyuk sama sekali tak mau makan, aku tertidur 3 hari, kata Kyuhyun-yang calon dokter, aku harus tertidur agak lama karena memang tubuhku yang saat itu tak sehat ditambah dengan aku yang terkena hantaman bertubi tubi, dan selama tiga hari pula Eunhyuk berpuasa. Membuat Sungmin hyung menangis karena melihatnya yang sama sekali tak mau tidur barang sejenak, dan dia juga tak mau berhenti menangis. Saat itu juga Eunhyuk melarangku bekerja di tempat tempat seperti itu lagi, tak ada club, tak ada pub, tak ada diskotik, hanya boleh bekerjadi 'tempat aman' begitu katanya. Tapi kemarin Eunhyuk sakit, jadi aku harus memulai kerjadi tempat itu lagi. Dan dengan terpaksa Eunhyuk menyetujuinya. Ya.. kami memang butuh uang banyak untuk kehidupan kami yang mahal. Aku sama sekali tak mengijinkan Eunhyuk bekerja. Tidak. Jangan.  
Kutatap dia yang sudah tertidur, kukecup dahinya sebelum berangkat, sepertinya aku akan tidur lagi di kelas besok, bagaimanapun aku harus begadang malam ini. Tapi demi dirinya itu tak masalah. Sebut cinta itu buta, sepertikata GD hahahahaa, ya cinta memang buta. Sebuta diriku sekarang.

::  
Dia ada disana, masih menangis. Aku terlambat saat harusnya aku melindunginya. Kakinya diperban.. aku tahu apa yang tadi terjadi, polisi menceritakan semuanya padaku dengan sangat detail. Eunhyukku adalah seorang korban. Keluarganya dibunuh, dan hanya menyisakan dirinya. Saat itu masih sore, hujan masih mengguyur saat aku dengar bahwa Eunhyuk ada di rumah sakit. Aku segera ijin pada boss bahwa aku harus pergi, dia tahu siapa Eunhyuk, dia juga menyayanginya, Leeteuk hyung-bossku sangat sayang pada Eunhyuk seperti dia sayang pada adiknya sendiri. Jadi dia langsung mengiyakan begitu kuberitahu apa yang terjadi.  
Saat aku sampai disana, dia masih menangis. Lalu memelukku erat sekali saat aku sudah sampai dihadapannya. Dia menceritakan lagi semuanya padaku, dengan mata merah dan pipi penuh air mata. Dan aku hanya mendengar dengan seksama apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang yang lebih muda dariku itu.  
Ayah, ibu serta kakaknya menjadi korban pembunuhan. Itu intinya, harusnya dia juga, tapi polisi keburu datang dan para bajingan itu hanya bisa melukai kakinya. Eunhyuk masih ingat bagaimana rumahnya sangat sepi saat dia pulang, semuanya rapi.. tapi dia segera berlari begitu ada jejak jejak darah dilantai. Dan dia mememukan ayahnya sudah terbujur kaku di lantai kamar mereka. Begitu juga dengan ibunya. Panik menderanya saat dia ingat kakak perempuannya yang baru saja pulang dari London kemarin. Dan dia ada disana, dengan napas yang putus putus mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus lari.  
"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku Hae ah, padahal kami selalu bertengkar," itu yang dikatakan Eunhyuk.  
Saat polisi datang, dirasakannya kakinya terasa terbelah dua, ia melirik ke lantai atas, ada pistol disana, mengarah padanya. Dan mereka semua tertangkap, tapi kakak Eunhyuk tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Ini murni motif ketidak sukaan. Bisnis keluarga Eunhyuk menjadi alasan utama kenapa ini semua terjadi.  
Aku masih menggandeng tangannya saat harusnya kami sudah pergi. Pemakaman berakhir dua jam yang lalu, tapi namja manis ini belum mau beranjak juga.  
"Aku akan membunuh mereka semua Hae ah," itu adalah kata terakhirnya sebelum ia tak pernah lagi bersuara hingga saat ini.  
Saat itu aku begitu bergidik melihat kilau matanya yang penuh dendam. Ya.. dia akan membunuh semua orang.

::  
Saat aku pulang, dia masih tertidur, sepertinya dia tidur dengan baik semalam. Ah aku harus ke sekolah, setelah memastikan jika ia terbangun dan menuju dapur, aku segera mandi. Pagi itu aku mendapat pelukan erat sekali, dia mengecek keadaan tubuhku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.  
"Aku tidak apa apa, lihat?" Dia tersenyum manis sekali, membuatku gemas dan mencubit pipinya yang sekarang agak berisi.  
"Kau jadi pergi dengan Sungmin hyung?" Tanyaku, dia mengangguk.  
"Aku juga ingin cepat lulus haha, jadi bisa bersamamu seharian, ups lupa, aku harus kerja ya,"  
Kulihat dia tertunduk lesu, aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, jadi setelah menyuapkan satu sendok besar nasi ke mulutku, aku menuju ke arahnya, memeluknya, mengatakan jika semuanya bukanlah salahnya, semuanya akan lebih baik baik saja jika kami bersama.

::  
Aku agak terkejut saat dia datang dari toilet, Sungmin hyung membawanya ke salon hari ini, dan lihat, rambutnya berubah blonde seperti itu, dia sangat manis sekarang, dia mematapku malu.. dia menatap Kyuhyun juga yang terpana karenanya.  
"Wow.. kucing kecilku manis sekali~" kata Kyuhyun gemas, dia mengacak rambut baru Eunhyuk, membuatnya melotot tak suka. Tapi Kyuhyun malah memeluknya gemas.  
"Kau semakin manis, sayang," pujiku, dan kulihat pipinya semakin memerah.

::  
Aku selalu ada disana, ya.. aku. Saat bau anyir menyeruak ke udara. Saat si merah mengalir menggenangi lantai. Aku ada disana. Melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalaku saat tangan itu menghilangkan nyawa nyawa yang menurutnya berdosa. Dan aku akan ada disana juga saat melihatnya menangis. Memelukku dengan gemetar. Menggeleng dengan napas memburu.  
"Tidak apa apa sayang, tidak apa apa.. sebentar lagi semuanya selesai,"  
"Eung.. eung.." dia menggerung dalam tangisnya.  
Aku ada disana saat melihat dia mengusap darah itu dari rambutnya yang sekarang blonde. Membuat merah begitu kontras ke rambut putihnya yang begitu lembut.  
"Tidak apa apa, tapi janji tidak akan lakukan ini lagi, ok?"  
Dan dia hanya mengangguk dengan tangis yang masih menyatu dengan getaran di tubuhnya.

::  
Namaku adalah Lee Donghae, aku adalah anak sekolah SMA biasa, yang mencoba hidup dengan orang yang kuanggap berharga dalam hidupku. Orang yang mencoba membuatku kembali menjadi aku yang dulu. Yang mencintainya dengan cara yang sederhana. Tapi tidak.. cintaku yang sekarang bukanlah cinta biasa, cintaku penuh dengan demdam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka tertawa selama Eunhyukku masih dalam tangis tak ada habisnya. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka tersenyum bahagia diatas derita Eunhyuk yang kehilangan keluarganya. Dan ini adalah cintaku, yang penuh dengan darah dan ambisi menghabisi.  
"Matilah, mati seperti seharusnya kau mati," kataku penuh benci.

**Duagh **

**Duagh **

"Rasakan, rasakan ini jahanam, beraninya kau menyakitinya, pergilah kau ke neraka!" aku menggeram tertahan.  
Suara becek benda tumpul dengan darah memenuhi udara. Ini seperti biasanya. Sudah kulakukan ini selama beberapa bulan dan aku semakin menikmatinya. Saat mereka memohon ampun, saat mereka meminta berhenti, saat mereka meregang nyawa. Aku menikmatinya, sangat.  
Aku mempercepat tumbukan benda tumpul di kepala si brengsek itu, suara derap kaki itu semakin mendekat. Semakin dekat. Dekat. Hingga kudengar deru napas di ujung pintu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Namja berambut blonde itu menggeleng, kecewa terlihat jelas dimatanya. Ini bukanlah pertama kali dia memergokiku menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku membunuh mereka. Orang orang yang menghilangkan kaluarga bahagia Hyukkie ku, tapi dia sendiri tak setuju dengan hal ini. Dia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi.  
Aku mendekatinya. Memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya saat dia semakin gencar menangis.  
"Ini sudah 6 jadi tinggal 1 lagi ok~" kataku padanya kelewat ceria. Dia menggeleng.  
"Nah sekarang, nikmati ini sayang, ini adalah darah si bajingan itu, jadi kau harus menciumnya agar kau bisa kembali bahagia," kuoleskan darah yang masih ada di tanganku ke rambut blondenya.  
"Apa kau senang? Ah~ aku senang sekali sayang, mereka sebentar lagi tidak akan ada, mereka semua lenyap, kau akan berbicara lagi iya kan hahaha?" Kupeluk dia, kugoyangkan badan kami ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Tahu tidak? Aku kangen sekali suara bawelmu dipagi hari, aku kangen cerewetmu, kangen sekali sayang," aku mulai menangis, "Kembalilah sayang, kembalilah untukku, aku janji akan menghilangkan mereka semua, tapi kumohon kembalilah,"  
Tangisku memburu tangisnya. Dia memelukku erat sekali. Aku rindu Eunhyukku yang dulu. Dia yang ceria. Dia yang manja, dia yang cerewet. Dia yang bahagia.  
Aku kembali tertawa, "Besok pagi istri paman jahat itu akan masuk sel tahanan hihihi, anaknya akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa, ahh aku akan senang sekali melihat berita besok, kau mau melihatnya denganku?" Tanyaku padanya.  
"Berhenti hiks,"

Itutadi apa?Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Hentikan Hae-ah hiks,"  
Aku semakin menangis, kupeluk dia erat sekali. Aku menangis bahkan hingga aku lupa bahwa aku memeluknya di kasur usang kami malam itu.

::  
Sungmin hyung kembali mengoceh tentang ketidak sukaannya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan tetangga selama ini. Dia kesal dengan istri istri yang membunuh suami suami mereka, juga kesal dengan anak anak mereka yang mendadak tidak waras dengan waktu singkat.  
"Apa dia tidak pernah bersyukur punya suami kaya? Huh? Menjengkelkan sekali, kalau aku bisa aku ingin memusnahkan mereka dalam sekali tepuk seperti nyamuk di rumahku!" Katanya berapi api.  
"Sayang, kau menakuti kucing kecil kita lagi," kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan.  
Eunhyuk menggenggam erat tanganku. Dia kelihatan gugup sekali.  
"Kau tidak apa apa sayang?" Tanya Sungmin hyung.  
Eunhyuk melihatnya agak lama, membuat kami hening.

"Hyung~ boleh Hyukkie minta ice cream strawberry lagi~?" Katanya manja sekali.

Dan kami semua tertawa mendengarnya.

::  
Namaku adalah Lee Hyukjae, dan orang disampingku yang sedang tertawa, yang sedang menggenggam tanganku ini adalah Lee Donghae. Dia adalah kekasihku. Ataujika aku boleh menyebutnya begini, dia adalah hartaku, nyawaku, nafasku. Mencintainya tidaklah semudah yang orang orang katakan. Jika aku boleh bilang, mencintainya sangat sulit. Aku mengetahui apayang dilakukannya hanyalah semata mata karena mencintaiku. Tapi itu buta bukan? Ingat kata GD? They say loveis blind? Yup.. aku buta karenanya. Bahkan saat tangan itu merenggut nyawa nyawa mereka aku juga buta. Saat polisi seharusnya memasukkannya ke penjara aku juga buta dengan memberikan saksi palsu.  
Ya, aku adalah Lee Hyukjae, orang yang akhirnya secara bersama sama menutup buku usang daftarnama nama mereka yang menghancurkan hidupku.  
Orang yang membuat Lee Donghae mencintaiku dengan caranya yang sederhana sepertidulu.

::  
Eung~ halo.. namaku Cho Kyuhyun.  
Dan kau tahu siapa aku?  
Aku adalah anak yang gagal dibuat gila oleh Lee Donghae karena Lee Hyukjae yang kembali bersuara.

**END. **


End file.
